The Holly and the Ivy
by fairy milly
Summary: What if Holly had a sister how would her life be effected by Holly and the LEP. Holly is returning to Haven. This is after The Lost Colony. Its my first fanfic and i hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Trouble was pacing his office

**This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it and please review if you want me to carry on with it. It's set after the lost colony as Holly is returning to Haven. There will be H/T. **

**BTW: I don't own Artemis Fowl or the characters that you recognize from the books. I am sadly not Eoin Colfer though I would have liked to have thought of Artemis Fowl first, It was not to be. **

Trouble was pacing his office. Holly was back and was now on her way down to Haven after 3 years. He looked at his moonometer, she was late. No surprises there then.

There was a knock at the door and Trouble whirled round. Chix Verbil entered, Trouble sat down on his swivel chair behind his desk and looked disappointed.

"look Trouble I know your excited about holly coming back but would you please stop pacing up and down like an expectant father…"

"I'm not excited" trouble interrupted quickly "I'm just ….worried about what's taking so long, I have a lot of paperwork to do."

"hey Troubs your shift ended 4 hours ago and I don't see any paperwork on your desk."

Trouble scowled at the name and wished at this point that Alice, Troubles PA, would enter at that point carrying a large pile of work. No such luck.

"You should ask Holly out soon Trouble before she's taken."

"What do you mean by that comment _Captain_" retorted Trouble defensively.

"You know what I mean _sir_, she's good-looking and I know you've liked her for like ages."

Trouble wasn't given a chance to defend himself, because troubles pager started to bleep. On the minute screen foaly's head appeared which then started to talk.

"seaweed get your ass down here now"

Puzzled by the nickname, trouble grabbed his commanders jacket and ran out of his office, past Chix who was almost crying with laughter at the name Foaly had called Trouble.

As Trouble reach the tech room door he pressed the electric DNA sampler which immediately gave him a sharp electric shock which wasn't meant to happen and opened the doors. He walked inside slowly. There was no-one there. Suddenly someone spoke.

"Trouble Kelp what do you think your doing."

Trouble almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of his mothers voice. He turned to see Holly standing behind him holding what looked like one of Foaly's voice mimickers.

"Holly you're here" he could hardly speak with the happiness whelming inside him. He pulled her into a hug, not wanting to let her go in case she went again.

"Trouble its err great to see you but could you let me go because I'm finding it hard to breath"

"frond, Trouble give the girl some space." foaly's voice drifted into the tech room followed by foaly himself.

"sorry" muttered Trouble who now felt very stupid.

"It's ok Trouble I've missed you too" Holly admitted, blushing slightly.

"I have so much…."

"sorry to have to break up this romantic catch-up but Holly I've got the results from your scan and apart from a cuts, bruises and obvious fatigue your fine to go home."

At the mention of fatigue Holly had started to yawn.

"well I have been awake for 3 years, by the way has anyone been near my house recently."

A sudden silence fell on the room

"I'll take that as a no, hopefully Ivy's helped out. Though I will be surprised since I haven't seen her for 3 years plus the time I was away so.. About 6 years."

"Who's Ivy?" asked Trouble confused "that name rings a bell."

"well it should, Ivy's my sister."

"I did inform her of what was happening, she took it rather well. I didn't even know you had a sister because the system didn't register properly." explained Foaly, embarrassed to admit his equipment had faults.

"it shouldn't show her. My sister also took the classes in the academy but when she had passed she realized she didn't really want to work here after only one day, not that I'm surprised" Holly's glare fell on Foaly who move uncomfortably on the spot.

"how was I to know she was the next person to come in, I thought Root was sending someone else."

"well lets just say last time I saw her she wouldn't go anywhere without a torch just in case." said Holly grinning at the memory. "well after she left I asked the commander if he would delete anything that would link me to my sister, It was a precaution in case anyone tried to get me through my family."

"well I only found out when she rang me demanding where you were and what we'd done with you because she had been round your house and hadn't been replying to you calls." explained Foaly.

"well I better go home and see what horrors are in store for me then." Holly looked at Trouble who had been staring at her almost the whole time. "Haven to Trouble come in Trouble, Troubsss

At this he seemed to come out of his daze and looked at Foaly.

"ye"

"can you take Holly home and make sure its livable in"

"yer ok, by the way talking of words why did you call me seaweed on the pager earlier?" Trouble asked confused

"oh well didn't you know in the land above kelp is a type of brown seaweed."

"very witty Foaly, keep it up because they get worse each time. Come on Holly lets take you home." with that last comment Trouble walked out, followed hastly by Holly who uttered a hurried goodbye to Foaly.

In Trouble's brand new shuttle car Holly was messing with all new gadgets which came with it. She moved her finger to a purple button and immediately Foaly's favorite pop song was blaring out, when she tried to turn it down she found that the volume was already zero. She then pressed a brightly coloured button and a disco ball light appeared from the roof.

"so this is what Foaly's been up to while I've been gone."

"yer when I told him I was getting a new vehicle he gave me this one saying it had a few extras, but from what I know the disco ball and song are added bonuses in all the cars. The only good things which he made is an inbuilt communicator and police news. But of course he had to do something ridiculous so whatever you do don't press this button." grinned Trouble knowing for a fact Holly wouldn't take any notice of his warning. She pressed the last big red button and…

**I hope you enjoy this 1****st**** part of this story. If you would like for me to continue then please send a review. You will be introduced to Ivy in the next part. Thank you for taking time to read this fan fiction.**


	2. meet Ivy

**No-one has reviewed this story yet, I said that I wouldn't update until I had one review, but since I am soooo kind I am going to update the next 2 chapters. It is also because I am feeling guilty that I may not be able to update for a while after because I am going to a new boarding school and I don't know if I am able to get onto fanfic there. Hope you forgive me and still review because I won't update again until I have just 1 small review. Just one word will do just to let me know that someone out there likes my story enough to be bothered to review. I Thank you for your time and salut people who review. **

**Holly's apartment **

Holly's sister Ivy opened the oven door. She nodded to herself, yes the casserole would be ready in half and hour. Everything was the same as it had been for the last 3 years. Just after Holly had left Ivy had wanted to get in contact with her since she was feeling guilty about the past neglected few years. When she had tried to call Holly she hadn't picked up which hadn't come as a surprise. She was rarely at home when Ivy called because she didn't have set hours at the LEP which seemed to take over her life, but she enjoyed it, so as long as Holly was happy she was happy to let Holly do what she wanted. Normally Holly replied to her calls within 2 days but after a week she tried again, another week later she had become a little anxious. She went to police plaza and when she was told the newly instated Commander was busy she demanded to talk to Foaly who informed her that Holly had be lost in limbo and that there was no telling when she would reappear. Ivy who had been shopping just before took out a box of eggs begin chucking them one by one at Foaly, then when she got tired she just walked over to him and put the rest of the eggs and the box on Foaly's head. By this time she was in tears and scream "I thought you were meant to look after you're your officers, didn't you even think that her family should have been told". with that she turned on the spot and stormed out. She had thought that was the worst day of her life, but it was to become even worse. When she arrive at work she was greeted by a large poster in the window which read: 'this company has been shut down due to unforeseen ­events, to gain you compensation please go to the local community centre with a form of identification. We apologise profusely for any inconvenience this may have caused.

Ivy walked slowly home. When she arrived in her 1 bedroom apartment which, like Holly's, had been given to her by her parents just before their dad had been killed while on duty, with the first 6 months rent paid to help them on there way, she picked up the phone and instinctively started to ring Holly's number. On the second ring she remembered that Holly was the main reason for her distress. Instead she had rung her mother who had screeched down the phone that Holly was her favourite and that maybe it would have been better if she, Ivy, had gone to limbo. Ivy had, had enough, she hung up and went to bed, crying herself to sleep.

After that terrible day Ivy had gone everyday to Holly's apartment, cleaned, polished and cooked a meal for Holly just incase she came home and was hungry remembering how Holly couldn't cook. She had collected her compensation which had been enough to keep her flat going if you included her savings, until she found a job, but not enough to also keep Holly's flat. So Holly could keep her flat Ivy had sold hers and bought a one room flat which contained a small bedroom, bathroom and breakfast bar which separated the bedroom and what could hardly be called a kitchen. When Ivy came back the next night to Holly's apartment she would reheat the old food if it was edible and then make fresh.

The day before Holly came back Ivy had been too tired after work to make a

meal so had ordered a take-away which had been very inedible the next day.

Using Holly's keys Trouble opened the front door. Holly was standing behind him scratching like mad at every inch of her body.

"when I get my hands on the damn centaur he's gonna wish that he had never invented that itching spray." muttered Holly

Trouble just laughed. "I did warn you"

In the kitchen Ivy heard voices and the front door shutting

"I have a gun and I know how to use it. This is Captain Holly Shorts apartment and you have no right to be here." Ivy said shakily

In the living room trouble had raised his neutrino

Ivy didn't really have a gun, she was just getting the casserole out of the oven when she'd heard people enter the house

"Ivy?" Holly questioned have recognised the voice flowing from the kitchen

"Holly?" Ivy stood frozen to the spot. She then walked into living room still holding the casserole dish. She suddenly realised the dish was hot and dropped the whole thing on the floor. "D'Arvit" she shouted shaking her hand up and down "I knew there was something to I had forgotten to do, I remember now… complete the ritual."

"give me your hand I'll heal you" Trouble said taking Ivy's hand and watching the blue sparks heal her burns.

Ivy then remembered Holly was back.

"Holly, oh my, Holly your back and foaly said you weren't coming back HOLLY!" with the last word Ivy flung herself at Holly and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you so much" by this time Ivy was blinded by floods of tears so Holly helped her to the sofa and made her sit down while she went get her a drink of water, but as soon as Holly went to let go of Ivy's hand, Ivy screamed and clung tighter so Trouble went instead. After half an hour they managed to calm Ivy down.

"I'm sorry Holly you must think me so ch-childish." hiccupped Ivy.

"don't worry lil' sis'" smiled Holly

"but the food, that was what I was making for you and what I've been doing for the past 3 years in case you came home" Ivy looked at the mess on the floor. She suddenly regained her composure. "right never mind I have pasta bake in the fridge I'll just put that in the oven now, but it will take 2 hours because your ovens broken so I suggest that Holly, you have a shower and then go to sleep, while I go to my flat to get my communicator and Commander I'm sure you know how to work the television and that you will find something to watch. Ok?"

Holly and Trouble were taken aback by this sudden change which had come over this elf.

"go on Holly.. Commander here's the remote control."

"Ivy you can call me Trouble when I'm off duty since your Holly's Sister." he said in a patronizing way.

Ivy just glare up at him since he was taller than she was.

**Ivy****'****s flat**

Ivy opened her door slowly. A gush of cold wind surrounded her. She shivered. She'd never liked this flat but now Holly was back, soon she could start saving for a bigger place, after she'd help Holly fix her life. Ivy flicked on the light and slowly she started to see her furniture which looked out of place in her damp, cold and mouldy room. She saw her communicator on her bed, grabbed it and ran out of her flat, not wanting to stay in there for longer than she had to. When she got outside she turned and looked up at the large stained building. She hated it there, shouting at night, drunks banging on the doors and drugged up perverts in the streets. She'd been attacked, only once, not badly, but when she remembered it, it brought tears to her eyes. She didn't know how long she stood there but when she woke from her daze she realised the artificial sun had started to sink behind a fake horizon.

**Ivy is going to be very different to Holly. She is going to be weak, tidy and really girly. What do you think? Just hit that review button and tell me. It takes less than a minute to write just one word. Pleasseeeeee. now on her knee's begging please, pretty please. I Have cyber cookies for you. ****J**


	3. Andrew!

**Here is the 3****rd**** part that I promised to put up. Pleaseeeeeeeee review. I refuse to update again till I have at least 1 review.**

**Holly's Apartment**

Ivy opened the door with the spare keys. As she entered the warm trouble looked up and mutter hi. Ivy went into the kitchen and opened the oven, the food was almost ready. She went back into the living room to take off her coat. Holly appeared in the doorway of her bedroom wearing a t-shirt Ivy had bought one Christmas with LEP Watch Out written in bold black letters, a pair of tracksuit bottoms and fluffy bunny slippers. Trouble turned round and just stared at Holly's feet.

"Holly… there …pink!!"

"don't ask…its my mother…and my cold feet" Holly replied

Ivy just laughed.

"Ivy have you only just got back? I thought you'd only gone to get your communicator and you house is only just across the road"

"oh I moved because …erm… it was too big and …erm…and I wanted to be closer to my boyfriend." said Ivy as way of an excuse, she wasn't going to tell Holly it was because of her.

"right" Holly eyed her up suspiciously sensing that she wasn't telling the whole truth "who's your boyfriend?!" cried Holly excitedly.

"erm… well he's called Andrew and hes really um.. Nice"

"and… and how did you meet etc…" Holly egged Ivy on

" well… we meet in that little Café we used to go to when we were kids. He bought me coffee. I thought he was a stalker because he seemed to know exactly what I liked but he explained he'd been watching me, trying to pluck up the courage to talk to me." blushed Ivy "oh that reminds me"

Ivy took out her communicator and groaned. 7 missed calls from Andrew and 4 missed calls from Foaly. She listened to the messages from Foaly which went from explaining that Holly had reappeared to shouting down the phone that Holly was in police plaza and cheering with mad excitement. Ivy let Holly and Trouble listen to them and they spent 10 mins laughing about foaly losing his composure. Then Ivy listened to the 7 left by Andrew that ranged a different way from requesting Ivy to ring him to shouting that he would break up with her if she didn't. she deleted the final message of Andrew screaming blue murder and went back into the kitchen. The pasta bake was out on the table and was now cool enough to serve with normal kitchen utensils. Ivy called Trouble and Holly who seemed to be in fits of hysterical laughter to come and get there dinner and apologised for interrupting the documentary they were watching on 'Artemis Fowl: THE LEGEND' Trouble entered first.

"don't worry it load of rubbish anyway"

They had just settle down to eating when Ivy's communicator started to ring. She walked into the living room and picked it up. It was Andrew.

"hello?"

"_hi__"_

"how are you"

"_I__'__m ok, why the hell haven__'__ t you been answering my calls!!__"_

"sorry I've been spending time with my sister, she's just got back. I left my communicator at home"

"_Holly!__"_

"Yes who else!"

"_are you lying__"_

"noo!"

"_yes you are I can tell__"_

"I'M NOT LYING YOU IDIOT."

At the sound of the shouting Trouble opened the door.

"is everything ok?"

"everything's fine thanks Trouble"

"_have you got another guy__"_

"no, Commander Trouble has brought Holly back and she invited him to stay for dinner"

"_your lying, I__'__m coming round and don__'__ t worry I__'__M GONNA BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU AND THAT GUY AS WELL!!__"_

"NO"

It was too late, he'd hung up. She stared into space for a minute tears welling in eyes. She heard the kitchen door open slowly. She suddenly felt her legs collapsing under her and someone's strong gentle arms holding her up, then picking her up and placing her on the sofa. She continued to sob silently, but this time they were not tears of happiness they were tears of fear. She heard her sister's soothing words.

"Ivy what's wrong, are you ill, what's happened, Ivy tell me." her sister's embrace was warm and comforting and reassured her that there were two LEP officers who were more than a match for Andrew.

"its… Andrew…"ivy muttered quietly

"what's happened, is something happen to him. Please tell me Ivy so can help you." Holly was anxious to know because it was only the second time Holly had ever seen her like this. The other time had been when they were told their dad had been killed. Little did Holly know Ivy cried like this almost every other day since Holly had disappeared, but no-one was their to catch her in those times. She often just lay on the floor for hours.

"Andrew phoned…I think he's drunk or drugged or gone mad… he's really angry and is coming to see me. I'm sorry Holly. I'll go home and call him, you enjoy your evening. I will just talk to him and sort things out."

"NO. I'm not letting you go out there if he's dangerous."

"Holly please just let me go, it's happened before and we sorted it out." begged Ivy who was still blubbering.

Trouble walked swiftly over to the window and looked out.

"Ivy it's time for me to be a proper big-sister for once. I haven't been good so far, forgive me."

"Holly you don't need forgiving because you haven't done anything wrong, I bless each day for having a sister like you." Ivy smiled through her tears.

Holly gave Ivy a comforting hug.

"I don't deserve a sister like you" Holly whispered.

Suddenly there was a loud thud on the door. Holly and Ivy broke apart and stared at Trouble.

"I'm I right in believing that your boyfriend has arrived?"

Ivy nodded. She got up from the sofa and walked to the door.

"Andrew?"

"Is that you, you good for nothing little bitch"

Ivy ignored the insult. "have you been drinking?"

"NO I don't touch the stuff, get out here and talk to me properly"

Through the door Ivy couldn't tell if he was drunk or just angry. Slowly she opened the door.

"thanks at last" Andrew sounded sarcastic and drunk.

"what do you want Andrew?"

"where's that guy I heard on the phone earlier"

Ivy hesitated too long. Andrew saw Trouble, pushed Ivy out of the way and headed straight for him.

"Andrew please lets talk and I'll explain." Ivy tried to get his attention but it didn't work so she picked up the nearest thing and threw it at him. Her communicator hit Andrew on the back of the head. He paused for a moment while he registered what had just happened. He turned slowly to face Ivy. Ivy didn't know what to do so did the first thing that she thought of. She ran straight up to him and hugged him tightly.

"please lets not fight, just talk, please."

Andrew was surprised and didn't know what to do and let himself be taken by Ivy into the kitchen. Once again the shouting started.

Holly looked at Trouble. He knew what she meant.

"leave her, she wants to do this alone" Holly understood, but was still distressed at leaving her on her own. The two of them sat down in silence listening the muffled murmur of raised voices flowing through the door. A sudden smashing sound awoke Trouble and Holly from their daze. Holly was up in a flash and ran to the door closely followed by Trouble. Holly opened the door. Ivy was slumped on the floor china fragments in her hair and surrounding her.

" what have you d…"

"Holly it was me I just slipped over with the dinner plates, butter finger's" Ivy sounded certain but what had really happened was written all over her face.

"there you heard her now go away and stop interfering."

Holly and Trouble complied, backing out of the door slowly. Holly then went straight into her bedroom, picked up the communicator and dialled Foaly's number

"_hey Holl__'__s, problems already?__"_

"hi, yes big problems"

"_ok what__'__s up?__"_

"well you know my sister"

"_uh-huh__"_

"well she has a boyfriend who has just turned up"

"_and__…__ what__'__s that got to do with me?__"_

"well where do I start, he's drunk, he's violent, he's mad, he's…

"_ok, ok I get the picture. So what__'__s your master plan?__"_

"the plan is to get you to send some officers down here who have a brain and a police shuttle."

"_right-o, will you be coming to police plaza?__"_

"yes"

"_so when you say officers who have a brain who were you referring to__"_

"FOALY!"

"_SORRY. Their on their way__"_

"thanks, bye"

"_bye see you soon__"_

Holly put down the phone and turned to Trouble who was stood in the doorway.

"that wasn't necessary because nothing's happened yet…" Trouble hadn't finished his sentence when an ear piecing scream filled the air.

**Review? Please. I think I might get Ivy to change throughout this story, maybe even join the LEP again. Do you have any idea what could foaly have done to scare Ivy away on the first day? I have no idea. Btw, it was for Foaly's enjoyment. Please review.**


	4. fight!

___**OMG, I am soooooo sorry, I thought I'd uploaded all the chapters I had written. Turns out it didn't work. So when I thought I needed more ideas, I hadn't even given you the first parts yet.**

**Please forgive me. I am going to try and be a better author. Any problems or confusion just ask. **

**thank you soooo much to my reviewers. Hope you guys are still there.**

**And well done to my latest reviewers who brought my attention to this story.**

_________________________________________________________

Holly froze and then with Trouble ran once again into the kitchen. Ivy was curled up in a ball while Andrew seemed to be grabbing anything and throwing it at her. He didn't hear the door open behind him through all the screaming of pain from Ivy. Just as he was picking up a chair Trouble rugby tackled him to the floor. Holly tried to get Ivy to look up but she was shaking too much and Holly saw her normally perfect hair was tangled and matted with blood. Suddenly anger welled inside Holly. She punched Andrew and then almost threw herself on him.

"Holly…stop!" Trouble tried to shout while still wrestling with Andrew. Just then 3 officers 1 being non-other than Grub Kelp, Troubles younger brother and 2 others who Holly had never seen before, burst in to join fight. Grub and another officer grabbed Holly and pulled her kicking and screaming off Andrew. The other officer grabbed a Medi-pack and held it to Ivy's blood dripping head. Once everyone had calmed down apart from Andrew who was still struggling to get free from the 2 officers. Trouble walked over to where Holly was with Ivy, still on the floor. Grub had got ill at the sight of Ivy and had ran off to the bathroom.

"How is she?"

Ivy was shaking madly and was still curled up though Holly was trying to prise her hands from her head.

"the medi-pack and magic can only do so much. It doesn't replace blood and won't be enough to heal all her wounds." Holly was almost crying. Trouble gave her a hug. As he did so blue sparks healed Holly's bruised hands.

"how about you?"

"I'm ok just so worried about Ivy"

The 2 officers came back in the kitchen.

"Commander we have secured the attacker in the van and are now wondering where private Kelp is sir?"

At his name Grub appeared at the door. He was very pale and didn't look very well.

"Troubs no-one said there would be blood, it's disgusting" Trouble glared at him.

"it's Commander Kelp to you and I think the casualty is more important at the moment than you are!" Trouble retorted.

"Ivy, Ivy can you hear us? it's Holly"

Ivy slowly nodded.

"can you stand up?"

Ivy uncurled and slowly tried to get up but collapsed before she was even on her feet. This time though she didn't bother to curl up and just sat slumped on the floor in a pool of blood.

Trouble then lifted her up and carried Ivy's limp body to the shuttle. There wasn't room in the police van for 3 extra elves so they followed in Troubles shuttle with Holly hugging Ivy tightly upright in the back.

**Police Plaza.**

They put Ivy onto a sofa in the waiting room to recover slowly with one of the officers called Oliver who had been at Holly's house. Andrew was taken and put in one of the cells. Holly then went to see Foaly while Trouble sorted some paperwork on this new case. Holly hit the DNA sensor and immediately a siren went off, then a computer voice said: Fiery female in the vicinity warning warning warning. Slowly the doors slid open. Holly's face showed that she was not impressed.

"hi Holly"

"Foaly cut the crap and listen"

Foaly realised that she wasn't in a good mood, but then what had he expected?

"is it possible for you to go over security tapes tracking a person."

"yes but it may take sometime."

"well I want you to find every footage you have of Ivy from the last 3 years. Oh and Andrew as well please."

Foaly was puzzled. "why"

"don't question just do it. I'll tell you later, but only if it works." with that Holly walked out, went to get a coffee then sat with her sister and was quickly overcome by sleep.

**Next chapter coming right up…..****J**


	5. Ivy’s little outburst

**here's the next chapter. **

**Ivy****'****s little outburst**

Holly woke at the sound of the door closing carefully. Someone had come and gone again though she didn't know who it had been. She looked over at Ivy who seemed to be sleeping. Holly noticed how peaceful she looked, but she saw Ivy had changed over the last 3 years. She was no longer just Holly's little baby sister, She was growing up. Holly put her head back again and once more fell asleep.

When Holly woke for the second time she saw Ivy was sitting up next to her and smiling. The smile that so often had made bad situations better to deal with. They stared at each other for a few moments then at the same time they hugged each other.

"I missed you so much" Ivy sniffed, Holding back tears. "not a day went by when I didn't think of you."

"I missed you to for the time I was gone though it was less than a day to me"

There was a sudden knock at the door which made the two elves look round as Trouble enter the room.

"How are you doing Ivy?"

"much better thanks"

"and Holly?"

"good especially after that sleep"

"did you both know you've been out of it for almost 17 hours, we were getting a little worried. I was wandering if you wanted some lunch. I could get you something from the canteen or from the sandwich bar round the corner if you don't want to go out."

"I'll just have something from the canteen, Ivy?" considered Holly

"I'm not really hungry, I'll just skip lunch, I don't normally have anything mutter Ivy.

"Ivy you need to have something so what will it be?" forced Holly

"ok ok I'll have whatever you have since you'll know what's good in this place." relented Ivy.

Trouble, Holly and Ivy made their way down to the canteen. People kept staring at Holly and Ivy. Holly was used to it, but Ivy cowered behind them feeling self-conscious. When they got to the food hall there were many officers already there. The hall went silent when they walked in and everyone was looking at them. Trouble looked at his watch.

"I'M SURE MANY OF YOU HAVE WORK TO DO."

Officers started scuttling out quickly. The commander didn't usually come into the canteen this late, but now he realised where all his officers were after lunch and why he couldn't ever find them. The 3 of them sat down with nettle smoothies, an interesting looking cheese sandwich, some plain unsalted crisps and salad. Ivy looked at her food twirling the salad with her fork.

"come on Ivy eat up, you have to something inside you." encouraged Holly.

"Holly for goodness sake you sound like mother" huffed Ivy.

"oh yer how is she by the way?"

"depressed ever since I told her you had gone. She's not been very well, but I dunno how she is now 'cus I haven't seen for quite a while." sighed Ivy. "sorry I haven't had much time."

After another half an hour of persuading, Ivy had almost finished lunch and finally convinced the other two she couldn't eat anymore. The three then went to Trouble's office. Holly and Ivy sat in the visitors chairs opposite the desk while Trouble searched in his desk for report forms. Eventually he found one tucked away in one of his drawers.

"right, lets start from the beginning…"

"What?" exclaimed Ivy

"just tell us what happened from the start of the evening and it will be recorded" explained Trouble as he gestured to a small black recorder.

"Why what's going to happen, I don't understand."

"Ivy" sighed Holly. "you tell us what happened, it will be recorded then played back to the council who will decide what to charge him with and hopefully lock him away for a long time."

"But I don't want to report him" cried out Ivy.

"Ivy he attacked you, you can't just let him get away with it!" said Holly rather taken aback by her response.

"NO, I WON'T REPORT HIM." Ivy got up and hurried out of the door.

"Ivy wait" called Holly who chased after her and grabbed her wrist.

"LET GO OF ME." shouted Ivy.

"IVY, wait, listen" cried Holly.

Ivy spun round on the spot,

"NO HOLLY, YOU LISTEN FOR ONCE." by now most of the LEP officers were peering out of their office cubicles wondering what all the racket was about.

"LISTEN, HOLLY WHEN YOU LEFT AND DISAPPEARED I WAS DISTRAUGHT, I HAD NO-ONE TO TURN TO."

"you had friends."

"NO, Holly I don't have good friends like you have here, only people I knew at work."

"Family"

"FAMILY! Phew when I rang mother and told her you had gone do you know what she told me, she wished that it was me who was gone and that I was in limbo instead of you."

"it can't have been that bad."

"HOLLY SHUT UP FOR ONCE AND LISTEN! every time I have been to see mother she has reminded me that I was an accident and that they were thinking of getting rid of me somehow, but there were complications like the tradition of the fairies and saving life. She wished I was the one who was gone forever instead of you.

Well I tried to carry on as normal, I went to your house, paid for your house, which would have been just possible with a loan. But did you know what Holly, that on the day I was told you had gone which was infact 2 weeks after you'd disappeared because through all his technology Foaly couldn't find who your family were, I also lost my job. I went to work after having had a fight with mother to try and forget. When I arrived however there's a huge poster in the window saying how apologetic they were but the company had been shut down. Well I collected my compensation which was enough to keep my house till I got a new job and further. But Holly having the heart I do and always putting others first I wanted you to have things the same when you came back. Holly I couldn't keep your house which by the way is much bigger and my house, going so I used my savings which I was going to use if that had happened or if I lost my job and needed to go back and do another course or if I ever become mad enough to go to the academy and work here again, though I will repeat, only if I was MAD!"

A few angry mutters waved over the watching officers.

"SO I used that money which still wasn't enough, so I moved house. Not because it was too big, but because I couldn't afford two houses. Do you think I would choose to live where I do now. Do you remember that place we used to drive past with dad and he would say 'girls I want you to do well so you don't end up here, did you know I've been here almost everyday sorting out fights and attacks' do you remember?"

Holly nodded slowly.

"yer well I live there now. There is mould on the walls. It's disgusting. You think that's bad? Every night from 12 midnight I get drunks banging on the door, people shouting and drugged perverts in the street. You can't go out after 7pm because it's too dangerous and I'm petrified. I came home late at 9pm and I was attacked Holly, not badly though because luckily there were two LEP officers around at the time. I have been around your house and cleaned everyday so that when you returned everything would be how it as when you left. Holly I have nothing anymore.

Then along came a great guy called Andrew who liked me for who I was and not because I'm rich. He could have anyone, but he chose me. He protected me and walked me home at night. He took me on holiday and for days out. He was the thing that kept me going when I was ready to give up. The only person who actually cared for me for those years. Now do you see Holly. Yes he may be violent when he's drunk but that is extremely rare and there had to be some negative points to this perfect guy. He's my world and …and I LOVE HIM. I have no-one else I was all alone."

Holly just looked at Ivy in a daze.

"so do what you want but I won't be testifying against him."

"you…you gave up your house for me."

"yer keep up Holly. Why else do you think I would sell and move from the house that was the last gift I was given by father. Wake up Holly. I'm not the elf you left behind. I've grown up over these 3 years, you should realise it and STOP TREATING ME LIKE A BABY."

With that she twirled on the spot and ran half crying to the entrance of police plaza. Holly was in shock and by the time she realised and woke up Ivy was long gone.

Ivy didn't look where she was going and as she turned the corner she ran straight into Chix Verbil who was carrying a large pile of paperwork. The sheets were tossed into the air and Ivy landed straight on top of Chix. She blushed and hurried to get off him. She then knelt on the floor picking the scattered papers muttering rushed apologies. At that moment Chix's friend saw him with Ivy and said in a loud whisper

"nice catch"

Ivy went even redder if it was possible. She uttered another quick apology and something about needing to go home then ran off. Chix chased after her calling stop. He caught up with her and grabbed her wrist.

"hey" squeaked Ivy in surprise.

"hi, aren't you that girl me and Grub saw getting attacked by that guy a few weeks back?"

"oh, yer thanks"

"no probs" Chix then noticed she'd been crying. "are you ok?"

"fine just had an argument with someone" with that tears once again started filling her eyes.

"why don't we go to the canteen and get a coffee. It will make you feel better and I can walk you home after if you want because you can't go home on your own like this.

Ivy was very taken aback but agreed since he'd been so nice which rarely happened.

They sat opposite each other in the hall where Chix was passing Ivy tissues.

"do you wanna talk about what's happened, go on I have all afternoon to listen."

Ivy sighed "it's very boring but if your sure…well…"

____________________________________________________________

**please reviewers if you are still there. please review.**


	6. chix?

**more, see i do love my readers. i'm uploading all i have.**

**then maybe i will get some ideas and write more.**

**this is dedicated to my clever friend who even though she loved her boyfriend dumped him as he was no good for her. **

**Stay strong girl we're all here for you, you don't need him. :P**

Holly was frantic because Ivy couldn't go home in such a state and she was still in disbelief what Ivy had done for her. She ran to the reception.

"hi have you seen a small girl who looks a bit like me come past me in the last 10 minutes ?"

"no, I've been here that whole time and I can promise you the only people I've seen have been 4 male elves."

"oh, ok thanks."

So she hadn't left thought Holly, so where could she be?

Trouble was also looking for Ivy, but in the opposite direction and just happened to pass the dining hall. He took a quick look then walked on by, but then did a double take since he'd seen someone out of the corner of his eye. He looked in and saw Ivy sitting with an officer. He ran straight up to their table.

"Ivy thank goodness I've found you, we've all be so anxious and Holly's beside herself with worry."

"oh so now Holly's worried, this must be a first in like, 6 years."

Trouble looked at her confused, he then realised who was sitting with her.

"Chix! Aren't you meant to be doing work. When Holly finds you with her sister she's gonna flip."

"WHAT your Holly's sis.."

"Ivy thank goodness and … CHIX VERBIL. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER" Holly burst into the room.

"I…I…I…I" stammered Chix.

"he was looking after me, he bought me a coffee, and said he was going to walk me home." Ivy informed Holly as she stood up.

"yer is that all, I'll not let you take her home Chix"

"really holly, look there you go again talking as if I'm not here or too young to understand. Chix knows what it's like where I live since he was the one who saved me last time." notified Ivy. "I'm going home now with or without anyone." once again Ivy walked out pushing past Holly as she went.

"I'll walk you home Ivy" shouted a voice from behind her. When she turned to see who had run up alongside her she found Chix by her side.

"ivy wait!" Holly yelled

"I'll speak to you sometime, probably in another 3 years, goodbye." Ivy called back, leaving Holly standing there once again. Trouble put a hand on her shoulder as a tear fell down her cheek. She never cried normally, but this was her family. She realised as she stood there that it was as if she was being pulled apart form her sister by an invisible force which had now succeeded.

Ivy didn't smile as she walked out of police plaza. She thought of Holly and wondered if she was still standing there. She couldn't believe what she'd done to her poor sister in her first 24 hours back in haven. She had been horrid. She decided that tomorrow she would go and apologise to her.

"Hey good looking" called a drunk looking guy from across the street.

"watch it buddy" shouted Chix who put his arm round Ivy for the rest of the walk.

Ivy didn't know what it was but it made her feel safer than she had ever been with Andrew. Maybe, she thought, it was because Chix hadn't hit her, attacked her or shouted at her. She thought about the lie she had told Trouble and Holly about it being very rare that Andrew got that mad.

Ivy was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise that they had arrived at the building.

"which flat?" asked Chix who wanted to make sure she was safely taken to her door.

"what oh, we're here? erm.. Flat 14." replied Ivy a little surprised at how soon they had arrived.

They got to Ivy's door and she fumbled in her pockets for the key. As she opened her door the smell of damp was strong.

"I know you might not want to, but do you want another tea or another coffee but um.."

"hey do you want to go out for a late breakfast with me tomorrow at about 10ish, because I don't start work till 12, err that is if you want to, don't worry if you don't…" gabbled Chix.

"sure yer I'd like that." blushed Ivy.

" erm ok, hey do you want my number incase something happens or you just want someone to talk to?"

"err yer ok thanks, its 942 583 6747. The last 2 digits are personalised of course, 47 is I.S. which are my initals." said Ivy blushing after, at what ridiculous garbage she was saying.

Chix rang the number which then gave Ivy his number. She saved it in her phone book on her communicator.

"right I better be going because I have so much paperwork to do. Bye."

"oh ok, bye, thanks for walking me home and sorry for knocking you over earlier and erm so I'll see you tomorrow about 10ish."

"yep I'll come here and get you." said Chix as he turned to leave.

Holly sat down where Ivy had been still staring into space in disbelief. After over 70 years of being united against everything and always being there for one another her and her sister had now gone separate ways. Then Holly remembered she had been away for 3 years in which time Ivy had had no-one to turn to. She had grown up and learnt to deal with each day as it came on her own. Holly realised that there was no point in her being there since she didn't even know where she had a job. She got up and walked past Trouble's concerned look, hardly noticing him.

"Holly.."

"leave me alone Trouble." holly realised what she had just said and turned. "sorry I'm just in another world. I'm going home to try to start sorting out my life and my sister. I'll see you soon though I don't know when. Thanks for everything."

"it's ok. I'd do anything for you Holly, I hope you know that because I love you." he whispered the last few words once she was out of earshot.

**Holly****'****s apartment**

Holly opened her door. She walked past the casserole dish still on the floor from when Ivy had dropped it. She got changed and looked at her reflection. Apart from the hair and her new eye she looked just the same old Holly. No-one had seemed to notice the new eye, but maybe it was because she had forgotten to take out the hazel contact lens. She opened the kitchen door to find everything destroyed, and blood stained patches which were just a memory of what had happened. Holly sighed then went and got into bed, forgetting that it was only 5pm and she had been asleep for 17 hours already today. Instead she picked up a dvd which was lying on her bed-side table, then lay back with a tub of ice-cream to watch 'together apart' which was a film about twins who go through many adventures but at the very end break apart as they go in separate directions through life. This had been Holly and Ivy's favorite film though afterwards they would always agree that they would never part. Ivy always cried but Holly never felt sad, afterall it was just a film. Tonight however she found herself sobbing into a box of tissues from almost the very start. Once the film finished Holly turned off the T.V. and just lay back.

Each oblivious to the other, the two sisters lay on their beds with tears falling steadly down their cheeks, both thinking the same thing and slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

____________________________________________________________

**please review**


	7. the morning after

**go, go updating. i feel really good updateing 4 chapters in one day!!!!!!**

**are you proud of me???**

**btw, sorry i keep forgetting........I DO NOT OWN ARTEMIS FOWL, or anything to do with it you may find in this story. **

**(wish i did though, and i do in my dreams, yay. lol)**

Holly woke the next day and couldn't believe she had actually fallen asleep again. She looked at the time on her communicator which read 7.30am. She got up and went for a shower. After an hour she came out _**thinking**_ she was ready for whatever this day had in store for her. She made herself a nettle smoothie and ate one of the chocolate cookies Ivy had left in the biscuit tin. She went into her living room wondering what and where to go next. She decided she would go to the PI office in the hope that it hadn't been destroyed by doodah-day and mulch. She walked down the silent street. Though there was no-one else around, she sensed that someone was watching her and it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end.

Ivy woke at 8am. She lay in her bed looking up at the water stained ceiling and sighed. She decided to she had better get up since it was only 2 hours till Chix would arrive if he was on time. She had a shower and while she was waiting for her hair to dry she picked out what she was going to wear. She was going to wear a little blue top with straps but realised that it showed some of her scars so instead she opted for white jeans and a light pink top. She was just brushing through her hair with difficulty, because she still had bruises on her head from the previous days attack, when there was knock at the door. She opened the door to see Chix standing there in a shirt and jeans.

"hi Ivy ready to go"

"hi, just a minute while I put my hair up."

"fine"

Ivy ran to the mirror and slipped a white ribbon into her long hair. Chix looked at her in wonder at how pretty she looked. She saw him staring and quickly looked in the mirror again thinking something was wrong.

"do I look ok" looking once again in the mirror wondering if she'd overdone it with the makeup.

"you look great" smiled Chix. "should we go?"

"yep let me just get my keys."

Ivy picked up her handbag and walked out of her door, locking it behind her.

"so where are we going?" asked Ivy as they walked down the stairs.

"just a little place around the corner, it's called the shrub."

"oh my I love that place." exclaimed Ivy

"that's good, have you every had breakfast there?" inquired Chix.

"erm a long time ago."

"well recently…"

They continued to make small talk the rest of the way.

When they arrived at the café they sat at a table near the window in comfy leather chairs. They looked at the breakfast menu and both chose chocolate croissants since Chix had recommended them. They talked about the LEP, family and many more things. Before they knew it, it was 11.55 which meant Chix had to go. Ivy decided she may as well go to police plaza with Chix and see if Holly was around.

Holly had made it to the P.I. office without meeting anyone so she shrugged off the feeling as being the cold. Haven temperature had been lowered due to a problem with some of the heaters which had to be turned off so they could be fixed. It was very odd since the heaters weren't together and all had the same problems, but it wasn't a huge problem just meant people had to wear

extra clothes and as you walked down the street you could feel odd waves of sudden heat.

Holly stopped at the door and looked up at the huge sign which was splaid out across the building '_PERSONAL INVESTIGATORS here to help__'_then just underneath was _'__Holly Short (former LEP officer), Mulch Diggums and Doodah-day__'_

On the door there was another sign. _'__we are sorry to inform you that Holly Short is not available to help in investigations though we are still open for business and hope to see our fellow employee back very soon.__'_

Holly sighed, she had been away for so long though to her had only been since yesterday. She put her hand slowly forward and then pushed the door open. When she came in she saw that nothing had changed. The radio was blaring out 'fairy fm' in the back room and there were 3 desks one of which was holly's. She walked over to her desk and saw that everything was just as she had left it when she had been called on a mission by section 8. Her pen was still lying out on top of the report of the missing gold that she had been covering. Holly suddenly felt worried, where was everyone and why had nothing moved. They must have needed this report.

Holly decided to go into the back rooms which made up the staff room and kitchen. She open the door quietly as if she wasn't meant to be there. What she saw made her smile. Doodah-day was playing games on the computer, Mulch was tucking into what seemed to resemble a mountain of food and the radio was blaring out Holly's favourite song. Suddenly mulch shouted at Doodah-day and Holly realise they didn't know she was there.

"hey Doodah don't you miss Hol's awful singing to this song." laughed Mulch

"what do you mean awful" called Holly. She almost fell over with laughter and how high Mulch jumped and Doodah-day falling off his chair in fright.

"HOLLY" they both yelled and almost pushed her over as they charged to hug her.

**please please please review, looking forward to reading and replying to your comments**


	8. welcome back

**Ok, should I start grovelling or would that just make things worse. I'm am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in like…forever. Here is another chapter for all my dedicated loyal readers. Thank you and I really will try to be better. **

Ivy and Chix arrived at Police Plaza 5 minutes late for Chix's shift because they had stopped to buy Holly a welcome Home card on the way. Ivy went to the receptionist to ask if Holly was in Police Plaza. The receptionist didn't know so Ivy decided to go and find Commander Kelp since Holly would probably be with him. When they arrived at Trouble office however neither were to be found and a passing officer told them that Trouble was on his lunch break though Holly wasn't with him. Ivy supposed she was still asleep and Chix was told that Foaly was waiting for him.

"I'd better go and see what he wants. Do you want to come, you could listen or wait outside then we can go check on Holly." Chix suggested

Ivy was confused "But don't you have work to do?"

"Well yer but I can use it, I can say I am going on a …civilian patrol, …or… checking on a venerable citizen or …something like that." He grinned

They continued to go to the tech room and Ivy decided to wait on a chair outside while Chix went to find out his mission.

"Hey Foaly what's up?"

"Nothing much I just have to fill you in on what happen on Bromsgrove avenue 2 days ago because you are going to be doing a patrol shift there later today."

"Ok what happened," asked Chix.

"Well a resident of Appleton was walking back from the shops when she was attacked by a group of youths. By the time the LEP arrived they were long gone and we haven't got any trace because she was attacked in a blind spot to my cameras so this makes me think that they are a clever and not just your everyday street gangs. Since it is a very high class area we are sending patrols of LEP personnel to make sure the area is safe and to hopefully catch these criminals. Got all that?"

"Erm I think so," though Chix didn't look completely sure.

"So why are you late, I saw you with ivy, what's going on, you know Holly's going flip."

"Nothing." Chix said quickly

Foaly raised his left eyebrow suspiously.

"I don't think I'll ever believe you, but just make sure you know what your letting yourself into and that you don't hurt her because there are worse people than Holly who will be after you."

"Foaly I don't care for threats from you…"

"Its not me you should be worried about, just trust me on that."

"Whatever, can we talk about this mission instead."

"Well it's not really a 'mission' as such. All you have to do is connect these cameras," Foaly pointed to a small round ball that looked a bit like the old web-cam, "And put them at the positions I'm sending to your communicator. Just use your brain when placing them please. I don't really want a camera underneath a bush. I'll confirm the placing before you stick it. The glue that's holding them is the very latest in my nearly indestructible range. After that I need you to stay out there on patrol until the next group arrive. Stay on the look out for suspious people and not on your possible next one night stand." Chix rolled his eyes. He was going through counselling to try and stop his 'unruly behaviour' or so the Commander put it. Chix hadn't minded going along for a laugh at first since the LEP was footing the bill. After a while he found he actually enjoyed his weekly visits, the biscuits where particularly good.

Foaly had turned back to his computers and Chix realised it was time to go. As he came out of the ops booth, he saw Ivy sitting there staring at the opposite wall.

"Nothing special, as per usual," he added under his breath.

Ivy turned to look at him, "Oh, well I better be getting back, I need to see Holly about some damage's I caused, anyway…erm…thanks and well, I'll see you round." She smiled shyly at him then turned to leave. She had taken one step when she heard Chix say.

"Well, err, if you haven't got plans, some of my mates and I are going out for drinks tonight. At the Eldertree, do you know it?"

Ivy smiled, but changed her expression as she turned. "Oh, I know it," she was trying to sound casual, but she didn't think it was working, "That sounds like fun, I'll check with Holly to see what she's doing, and don't worry," she said as she saw Chix open his mouth to interrupt, "I won't tell her I'm out with you, your safe." And with that she turned on her heels and walked down the long corridor back the way they had come.

Holly

"Erm, guys I can't breath," squeaked Holly as Doodah and Mulch hugged her tightly. She breathed in deep when they finally let go. "It's not that I'm not happy to see you, only it seems like only yesterday I left here."

"Holly, we are so glad to see you," Exclaimed Mulch, while spraying Holly with bits of food, "Oh, sorry."

Doodah got a tea-towel and handed it to her. As she looked up to thank him she noticed the notice board behind them. It was covered in cut outs from magazines and newspapers. Each one had a picture of Holly with them.

"Oh," said Mulch as he caught her line of vision. "Well we thought that you might want to see what everyone wrote about you, at first it was just a few items, but it sorta' became a tribute to you."

Holly just stared at the sheer amount of clipping up there, and it was finally starting to hit home just how long she'd been away.

"It was only a few hours," she muttered "3 years in a matter of hours."

Mulch just nodded.

"Well it was great to see you guys," she suddenly exclaimed, "But I'm afraid I will have to go, I need to see my sister before I hit the sack again." She yawned loudly, "It's amazing how a bit of time travelling can make you so tired. I'll be back tomorrow, oh and please could you take that sign off the door. I'm back now." She grinned at the boy's, hugged them again then headed out the door in the direction of home.

**Please review, I understand if you are irritated, but I really am trying hard. I really tried to correct my grammar in this. If you do spot mistakes I do take constructive criticism. J**


End file.
